


Stars at Night

by Inkered



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Justin Bieber (Musician), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Gay, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwear Kink, Verbal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkered/pseuds/Inkered
Summary: A collection of gay smut - both one-shots and series - of various encounters between famous men in a variety of situations.Latest:Strip That Down For Me- Liam Payne meets Cameron Dallas on-set at a photoshoot for Hugo Boss and Calvin Clein. Wearing nothing but their underwear the pair soon find themselves urgently needing some time alone ...





	1. Never Say Never

#  Never Say Never

* * *

 

The cheers and cries of the crowd was still ringing in Justin's ears as he walked into his dressing room. "That was some concert," the young singer mused to himself as he grabbed a bottle of water and drained it completely, crushing the plastic with his fingers. The Canadian singer was parched - the intensity of the concerts always took it out of him as evidenced by the film of sweat that covered his naked torso.

The ridges and curves of his musculature glistened in the golden light of his dressing room, the toned upper-body of the teen was in full view ending when his white Calvin Klein's poked out from beneath the waistband of his tight denim pants to hug the curve of his bubble-butt.

Justin was relieved if he was honest with himself, it had been his first public performance after coming out as gay. He had worried the legions of his mostly female fans would have been decimated by the news- but as soon as he had walked onto the stage he had been greeted by a roar of tumultuous screaming and applause.

His musings where interrupted however by a knock at the door and when Justin shouted for the prospective visitor to come in he was greeted by the sight of Niall Horan, the singer from the recently disbanded boy-band One Direction.

"Hey," came the melodic tones of the Irish boy's accent as he walked in, a goofy grin on his face, "That was some concert man, I thought I'd come and see you, show some support. You know ..."

"Know what?" Came Justin's reply, draping himself over the arm of the couch as he regarded the blond teen before him. He had met Niall a few times before at award shows and similar, but rarely they had had the time to linger. He certainly didn't know him well enough that he had expected the other singer's presence at his gig tonight. His eyes flickered over the toned if undefined body of the blond, a pink polo-shirt covering the flesh while underneath those slim legs were sheathed in black skinny jeans.

"I - I thought it was really brave of you, going public," Niall replied, shifting a little under Justin's gaze. The Canadian singer shrugged, despite his fears earlier he always had a nonchalant attitude to those around him.

"Thought it was about time, especially before all those fan-boy's I fucked let slip," came his reply and Justin was sure he saw Niall's face flush a little at the response.

"Really? You've been with a lot of guys?" Niall asked, a look of longing in his eyes.

The whites of Justin's teeth flashed as he laughed, "Yeah, ever since I was twelve and used to help my cousin jack off."

There was definitely a tinge of red around Niall's cheeks now, "Wow ... I've never even-"

Niall stopped; a look of surprise splashed across his face. He hadn't meant to say that and now the atmosphere in the room had changed. A definite air of something unspoken as Niall looked around lost.

Justin grinned - so that's why Niall had come around. Well, Justin was always horny after a show...

Justin stood up with a surprising grace, long limbs unfolding, before making a beeline straight for Niall, standing close enough for the Irish boy to feel the singer's breath hot against his face. "You never jacked off with another guy, huh?" Justin said, tongue running down his lower lip, "Your missing out. Why don't you try with me? I like to watch."

Niall paused for a bit staring at Justin r in awe. He was flawless, and Niall barely knew how to react. His deep familiar voice commanding Niall was nearly impossible to say no, "But .. I mean," Niall stammered face now scarlet as he struggled to respond.

"You know you want to man," Justin snickered, "I can see how hard you are even from here."

Niall released a groan of excitement as Justin found the swollen bulge of the boy's cock. He gripped the head of Niall's cock through the material underneath, squeezing the sensitive spot, "Fuck! OK, lets do it!"

**~*~**

Niall was wearing dove gray boxer briefs that hugged his lean, fit body like a glove, the cotton darker around the head of his erect penis. Sitting down he began slowly dragging his hand across his erect shaft, leaning his head back while he built up a steady rhythm. He bit his bottom lip, his length soon hitting out against his stomach, hard and glistening with pre-cum. He licked his lips and looked down at the other male. It wasn't a huge dick, but it was well-formed, rising from a very short-cropped bed of golden pubic hair and a pair of smallish but smooth balls.

"Here goes nothing," he thought as he began running his hands along the length of his cock, soft gasps escaping between his lips as his toes curled with pleasure. He was so turned on with Justin watching him, The teen heart throb ran a hand through his fringe, ruffling that coiffed mess with a half lidded stare forward. Justin stood with his legs apart, wearing nothing but those tight pair of white Calvin-Klein briefs. The singer's swollen crotch was nicely on display, prominently making a rather large bulge around his groin.

"Fuck your cute," Justin grinned as he leaned in close, Niall shuddering with the sheer eroticism of the moment while the Canadian singer's mouth pressed against the soft skin of Niall's chest. He moaned and gasped out as he felt Justin's lips suckling the tender nubs of his nipple, as he felt the teeth make impact with his smooth skin , sending jolts of pleasure and pain through his spine. It was pure ecstasy for him, and he never wanted it to end. Those thick lips around his chest forcing his back to arch in a seductive U-shape. He moaned louder as Justin pinched down, making him tremble and his knees nearly buckle.

"You're barely doing anything and I'm already loving it.." he breathed out hoarsely, looking down in time for Justin's hand to wrap around Niall's member. 'Jesus," he whimpered under the teeth biting and the hot breath on his body, before he looked up and felt a surge of embarrassment at the sounds coming from him. Gripping the shaft of the boy's dick firmly, Justin stroked downward with almost glacial slowness, pulling the foreskin back before running his thumb along the moist glans of Niall's head.

The Irish Lad was like fresh putty in his hands, his jaw dropping slightly in awe at the muscular teen that stood over him, this was beyond perfect. Or at least, that's what he had thought until - "Fuck!" Niall screamed, Justin's mouth lowered once more to the curve of Niall's exquisite ass, teeth nuzzling the plump, round buttocks of the fair-haired teen before the Bieb's tongue slid between those cheeks. Niall felt his body twitch a little as Justin worked his magic. His soft voice giving out high-pitched moan after moan as he felt the warm, wet tongue of the other singer sliding deep inside his ass, not to mention his cock getting stroked to perfection.

Niall's skin was laced with a thin layer of sweat, shivering slightly as he felt the wet tongue against his skin, the firm grasp on his ass cheeks as Justin pushed them apart slightly to get his tongue even deeper. Niall had lost control of himself, push his ass back against the tongue, his eyes squeezed shut. "M-more!"

That was when Niall heard the squirting sound and Justin’s hand reapplied to his rigid coated with a wet and slippery substance. Justin’s hand was speeding up now, his wrists a blur as he stroked Niall's lubricated cock with an almost dizzying speed, gliding along the frictionless shaft. Between the Irish boy’s legs was the sight of Justin going to town eating own the twink’s ass. Niall moaned out, unable to help himself at all. He bite his bottom lip, still gasping and panting, his nipples erect as he cried out:

"Justin! Stop, I'm going to -" Niall tried to warn before the climax came, but he couldn't. He cried out loudly, shuddering as rope after rope of hot sticky cum shot over his chest as Justin lovingly kept on licking out the One Direction Star's untouched ass. Finally, the last few explosive bolts of cum erupted from Niall's cock as he lay there twitching, covered in his own seed and in absolute bliss. The Irish twink let out a strange mewling sound as Justin licked the last few stray droplets of cum from his head.

Niall leaned back, breathing raggedly with his eyes closed not quite believing how good that had felt. He had always dreamed of doing something like that with although he was surprised just out desperate he had sounded. Justin had seemed to feed off Niall's moans and whimpers as if the Canadian Popstar had been playing Niall's body like he had played his guitar.

Eyes fluttering open Niall's eyes widened as Justin stood with his legs apart in front of him, wearing nothing but those tight pair of white Calvin-Klein briefs. The singer's swollen crotch was nicely on display, prominently making a rather large bulge around his groin. "You want to help get me off?" Justin said, looking at Niall with a hungry expression, "Come on, get on your knees. You know you want it."

Niall's heart pound with excitement, he had never sucked a dick but did Justin know it was something the boy had wanted to try more than anything else? Something about Justin demanded to be serviced, and Niall was determined to help the teen feel as good as he did. So, with his legs still feeling a little shaky, Niall got to his feet only to get on his knees until he stared Justin's cock face on.

Just grabbed the back of Nial's head and pressed the boy's lips against the straining bulge that resided within. His eyes flickered down below, to where Niall's face was pressed against his sack and felt a surge of lust course through his body, blood rushing to his cock and the member now stood fully erect. Hooking his thumbs inside the waistband of the now obsolete underwear he slowly slid it down, his rigid shaft springing completely free as his briefs reached his knees. Slowly, Justin ran his hand up and down his shaft, pulling his foreskin back and running his thumb along the pre coated head, before running the damp head of his cock over Niall's lips. Justin was a good seven inches of dick, bigger than Niall and much thicker, Niall moaned softly opening his mouth and letting his tongue roll slowly over the massive outline of the pop star's cock. Niall's eyes widened as he watched the boy reach down to release the dick. The massive cock flopped out of his underwear coming down and slapping Niall right in the face. As Justin reached down to stroke it, Niall watched with a desperate look on his face, until at last Justin started pressing the head of the uncut cock into Niall's mouth the boy eagerly began to service Him.

Niall licked the pre coming from the slit, and then slowly let the head slide into his mouth. The taste was slightly salty and Niall liked it. He moved his mouth back and forth on the head trying to get used to the girth before letting his tongue slide down the long thick shaft. Niall moved his tongue over Justin's balls, sucking on them gently, and massaging them with his hands. He then slid his tongue back up the other side of the cock letting it drag over his face as he does. Niall then took the thick cock back into his mouth again and began bobbing his head at the pace Justin was stroking. Niall took slightly more of Justin's cock every time his head moved down, until he reached the base. Niall made a coughing sound as he struggled to keep it in and seemed to be a bit uncomfortable but he didn't pull back, instead he looked up at his idol, gently starting to suck on the cock and making cute little throat noises each time the more muscular male thrust that large member into his throat. Niall's hands gripped Justin's thick thighs, running his fingers along the tanned flesh as he found he needed the support as Justin hips got more aggressive as they pushed into Niall's mouth.

"Yeah, doing so good, open that mouth a bit wider, come on. Breathe through the nose ... fuck, that's good." Justin moaned to as he felt the eager mouth of the blond reach his base, despite how Niall was evidently unused to taking in a cock with his proportions. Well he wouldn't be the first who had struggled and Justin had guided worst sluts to give excellent head.

Slowly, Justin began to buck his hips against the Irish singer's mouth, his considerable length and girth sliding down the tongue-smith's throat. "Keep it up, going to get rougher," He hissed, his defined abdomen sliding in and out of Niall's vision, his muscles tensing as he rolled on the balls of his feet progressing this blowjob into what was becoming a mouth fuck.

Niall did choke a little a few times, but was able to catch his breath eventually every time. Niall looked up at Justin with those bright blue eyes admiring his few from down there. Niall let his tongue move around his mouth rubbing over every inch of Justin's cock it could reach. Niall pressed his head down again meeting with one of Justin's rough bucks. Niall buried his face in Justin's pubes, and he held the cock in his throat for a few moments. Niall moaned letting the vibrations run over the long uncut shaft. Niall's tongue rolled around trying to pleasure Justin from every angle. Niall grunted after what felt like forever he pulled back to catch his breath.

Yet Justin didn't let up, no sooner had Niall surfaced Justin's fingers where behind Niall's head and forcing those lips back down the singer's shaft. Justin was beginning to build a steady rhythm and speed, the elder's eyes rolling into the back of his head with his chin jutting forward with utter pleasure.

Niall was struggling to keep up with Justin, but he was determined to pleasure the man. Niall's gag reflex was rather inexperienced but he managed to keep his composure, his fingernails digging into the plump flesh of Justin's ass as his mouth was used like a fleshlight.

"Fuck, I'm close," Justin moaned, looking down as Niall's well stuffed face. Niall wanted more than anything to pleasure Justin and with a quick flare of daring he slid his finger inside the other singer's ass. Justin's eyes snapped open in surprise, and Niall knew exactly when he found Justin's prostate because the teenager's eyes snapped open and he damned near levitated off the ground, his toes curling as he let out a sound of pure pleasure.

His ass clenched around that finger and his heels dug into the sheets as he came, so hard that he couldn't see for a moment as he came with volcanic force. The cum flew down Niall's throat, the blond twink struggling as he managed to swallow what seemed like load after load of Justin's hot seed.

As Niall cleaned up and Justin lay there spent, the Canadian singer's head was filled with an excited buzz. Little did Niall know how that finger inside his ass opened a whole new world for Justin - he had always considered himself a Top only. Now, he wanted to explore that pleasure centre inside him. He grinned, looking forward to the day he could try this urge out.


	2. Man of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin can't get his anal awakening with a certain Niall Horan out of his head, that is until he meets a certain English actor who is about to make his dreams a reality.

  

 

* * *

 

“Oh, oh, fuck, oh” squealed the smooth, young and lean bottom Justin was currently pounding from behind. Justin had his hands gripping the blonde’s hips tight as he slide the tight hole of the youth up and down every single thick inch of his shaft. He had been fucking the panting mess for the last hour and still hadn’t shot his load and he was growing frustrated. Pulling out the mewling boy’s ass, the Canadian pop star shoved his erect cock down his throat with little ceremony, grunting softly as he held the blonde’s head tight with both hands and thrust his hips towards his mouth.

“Finger my ass … come on!” Justin hissed, spreading his stance a little as he saw confusion enter his hookup’s eyes. Yet the fan did as he was told and slid his finger between the cleft of Justin’s ass. It was a good few minutes before the inexperienced fingers hit Justin’s prostate, although when that pleasure centre was pressed it had the desired effect. Justin shot up onto his toes as he came, a good five or six heavy loads of seed emptied from his aching balls down the pliant throat of his fan. Finished he pulled his cock out while he was quivering in post-orgasmic shocks, breathing so hard that he sounded like he'd just finished a sprint.

“Thanks,” He said unceremoniously, sliding his briefs up his thighs and over his ass, the waistband hitting his skin with a snap. Three months after his dressing room encounter with Irish singer Niall Horan, Justin had been obsessed with that mind-numbing pleasure of his prostate and had been struggling to cum without it. The twinks he had loved to fuck before that where the natural bottom types and he found them less and less appealing of late. In fact, as the weeks went on Justin had become more and more convinced of one thing.

He wanted fucked. Hard.

He had been invited to the after-party of _“Man from the North,”_ the newest Summer blockbuster, an action packed release that Justin had done a song on its soundtrack. He emerged from the bathroom zipping up his fly, leaving the well fucked twink to recover, and noted the party was in full swing. A sizeable amount of elite of Hollywood’s movers and shakers where already horrendously drunk as the swayed to the music pumping out from the speakers.

“Have fun in there?” He heard a deep voice speak behind him. Justin could feel the other man’s breath tickle the hairs on the back of his neck and couldn’t supress a curious shiver. Turning around his eyes widened when he was confronted with the looming sight of Henry Cavill. The English actor looked suave in a well-cut blue suit, although his tremendous bulk caused the material to strain tight against the curves of his muscle.

“What?” Justin asked, feeling his cheeks go uncharacteristically red in front the the handsome actor.

“With that fanboy,” Henry drawled, sipping his drink, “I heard you fucking him while I waiting for the bathroom. Sounded like he had fun.”

Justin shrugged, channelling his usual nonchalant attitude, “Yeah, so what?”

Henry smirked, unconvinced, before stepping closer until he towered over Justin. “Well, didn’t sound like you enjoyed it very much. That’s the problem fucking boys, sometime you need a man to show you what you need.”

Justin’s eyes widened as Henry loomed over, the Canadian youth couldn't help himself. “Y-yeah?” Justin said, feeling his clothes suddenly far too stifling and hot suddenly. God, did the man not know what he looked like?

  
The look Henry gave Justin was sinful, his eyes ablaze with an intensity that made the hair on the back of Justin’s neck stand up. Getting closer, Justin felt Henry’s hand slide around to grab the small of his back and Justin pulled himself in until his fingers were sliding through the muscular English bull's hair and that twink bulge was firmly planted along the other man's crotch giving just the most playful grind as he pressed against the actor with an obvious desperation. " You’ve what I’ve been waiting for. I want you to use me, " he'd add in a low, boyish whisper. That breathy, lust-filled tone ringing in Henry's ear as his hands came round and squeezed the older man’s fantastically firm ass.

“Careful what you wish for,” Henry smirked, sliding his hand down beneath Bieber’s waistband and briefs to clasp firmly one of the singer’s bare ass cheeks, “Lets go to my hotel room.”

* * *

The pair stumbled into Henry’s hotel room, limbs entwined as they had spent the duration of the elevator ride up locked together making out. Justin had never felt someone who took charge the way Henry did, his superior strength pinning him to the wall, his tongue sliding down his throat with an aggressive enthusiasm.  
Justin’s suit jacket had already been discarded on the ground and when Henry threw the teen onto the bed his large hands ripped off his shirt. Justin had removed his belt buckle just in time for Henry to pull off his pants with a rough tug.

  
“Oh!” Justin groaned as Henry gripped his ankles and dragged the boy along the sheets until he was right beneath the beefy Englishman. Henry leaned down and pressed their lips together one last time before throwing his jacket onto the floor and padding over to the edge of the bed.

He unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide off his frame to show the chiselled flesh underneath and his hands wrapped around his buckle, undoing it and sliding it off slowly, letting it fall with a noticeable thud. His cock was bulging at the crotch, Justin could see the outline of the shaft stretching the material and it promised to be a big one.

 This was more apparent as Henry planted his knees on either side of Justin’s chest, so that the strained crotch of the Actor’s briefs where just above Justin’s eyeline.Justin ran his hand along the Englishman's impressive bulge, his face so close Henry could feel the boy's breath on his crotch. Henry chuckled at Justin's face, "Quite the mouthful, huh?"Henry said, his large hands reaching behind Justin's head and pushed the singer's face into that intimidating protrusion. The actor let out a low moan as he felt the warmth and wetness of Justin's mouth enveloping his bulge with an almost reverential worship.

Justin couldn't help but moan as his lips traced the contours of what promised to be a cock of epic proportions. Justin's devoted service was only cut short by Henry yanking away his mouth from that jaw-dropping bulge, so the older actor could slide those skin-tight briefs over the curve of his round ass and letting that rock-hard cock spring free.

Fuck, Justin thought, That's hung.

Henry's dick was thick, long and uncut - and it was definitely hard. Justin felt his mouth water just staring at it, a drop of precum glazing the swollen head of the English actor's cock. Henry wrapped his hand along the circumference of his cock's base and stared at Justin's full, inviting lips. Growling with desire he slapped the behemoth of his member against the boy's face, Slowly, Henry ran his hand up and down his shaft, pulling his foreskin back before running the damp head of his cock over Justin's lips. Casually letting go, his 12 inch rock hard shaft swing heavily between his legs, slapping against Justin’s face.

Justin's eyes were locked on that shaft as Henry moved it closer, guided it, sliding it between soft, pink lips that stretched wide around it. The teenager started drooling almost instantly, loving the taste and weight and thickness of that big dick in his mouth and his lips closed behind the head as he reached out to gently grasp the venous shaft.

Justin felt the sharp sting of his hair being pulled by Henry's hand as the actor's cock entered the Canadian's throat. Justin flailed a little as he struggled to accomodate the intimidating width, clinging to Henry's ass for support. Yet despite having never been a bottom, Justin had sucked plenty of cock before and he was good at it. It wasn't long before the teen heart-throb got himself accustomed to the older man's member.

Just as well because Henry had already began to buck his hips against the muscle twink's mouth, his considerable length and girth sliding down the tongue smith's throat. "Fucking hell .." He hissed, his chiseled abdomen sliding in and out of Justin's vision, tensed with the sheer arousal that flowed through his body. He was rocking from the balls to the heels of his feet now, both hands on Justin's head where required to balance himself, feeling his cock sliding in and out with increasing speed, almost like a makeshift cock sleeve.

As Henry started fucking the Bieb's mouth, Justin did his best to keep up, getting a firmer grip with one hand on one of Henry's big, muscular ass cheeks, even pulling a bit to help the man fuck his face. His other hand reached up to hungrily explore the adonis' body above him. It might even look like Justin was praying to his God, though the lewd slurps, gasps, and moans from the singer would say otherwise.

Henry rolled back his head in a moment of absolute ecstasy, he had to admit Justin was giving what was turning out to be the best blowjob of his life. The boy had some skill, to take a cock of his size and let Henry ram that hefty organ down his throat with such ease. The Englishman was enjoying it so much, in fact, that he could feel those thick thighs of his wobbling as he struggled to stand.

Justin could sense the softening of the previously relentless fucking and siezed the oppurtunity. Pressing his hand against Henry's abdomen he pushed the hunk against the wall as he speared his throat down the entire length of the actor's hung cock. Justin gagged a little at his effort, but he was doing his best to suck that massive cock, cheeks hollowed and lips wrapped around the thick shaft. His jaw was already aching a little, as was his throat and his eyes were watering because of his gag reflex occasionally kicking in, but he loved every minute of this. He'd always thought of himself as being 'hung' when it came to dick size, but having Henry's mammoth cock shoved down his throat had redefined the thought of what a man's cock should be. But although he was wasn't even in the same ballpark as Cavill in that regard, his cock was hard as a steel spike, even while he was being face fucked.

His eyes were wide and though he was occasionally wiping them with a free hand before going back to playing with the big man's equally huge balls, they showed nothing but lust and adoration for Henry. Those large brown eyes, watering slightly, staring up at Henry as saliva poured out the cute teen's lips while the teen endeavoured not to let a single inch of the older man's dick go untasted.

Slowly, Henry ran his hand up and down his shaft, pulling his foreskin back before running the damp head of his cock over Justin's lips. Casually letting his 12 inch rock hard shaft swing heavily between his legs, slapping against Justi’s face, the leviathan of a member was not just long but thick. His cock head semi hidden underneath the foreskin, the girth was daunting.

His eyes were locked on that shaft as Henry moved it closer, guided it, sliding it between soft, pink lips that stretched wide around it. The teenager started drooling almost instantly, loving the taste and weight and thickness of that big dick in his mouth and his lips closed behind the head as he reached out to gently grasp the venous shaft.

Justin was amazed at just how turned on he got at Henry’s manhandling, how easily the older hunk overpowered and moved him. Justin made a hight pitched noise as he was dragged by the ankles down the bedsheets to where Henry was standing. Looking up at the hulking man Justin swallowed slighty, watching as Henry slowly rested his knees on the floor.

Justin hardly had time to catch his breath as his head draped off the edge of the bed, that rising ample chest on full display with the nice arch his back made. Panting breathlessly and adjusting his posture, curious of what was being done as the other had begun to get into position.

The elder actor’s eyes gleamed with hunger as they gazed upon the other's ass and taint. Lustfully leaning in, Henry’s mouth began nuzzling his pert ass. That tongue so hungry with want as it ran bottom first along the other's taint to his puckered hole. The Canadian raised his hands up, amazed at how it felt to have his ass eaten for the first time.

"Please, don’t stop" Justin said, flushing at the way his voice broke a little, and ducked his head with a rueful smile. Justin’s feet twitched with spasms of pleasure, he had eaten ass before but had never been on the receiving end. Yet Henry’s tongue burrowing into that smooth ass of the Singer’s was revealing to him a whole new world. He raised his hand to run up Henry's arm, to his shoulder, smoothing his hand over the strong curve of his muscle, “Holy shit, your good at that!”

Henry seemed pleased by the response, and was sliding Justin’s hefty cock out his underwear, and when it was scrunched around his ankles, he dipped his head between the boy’s thighs and slid his hands underneath him to spread his cheeks wide enough for him to run his tongue along his taint and stop short around his balls, then doubled back to repeat the process over.

Henry’s mouth made loud, wet noises as he licked over the boy's pucker, seemingly getting more and more aggressive as time progressed. It was as if he was ravenous for Justin’s ass, the way he pushed his face between those round cheeks, shoving his tongue inside of Justin, pressing deep into his hole.

Justin was a mess. His ass was a whole new world of pleasure to him and Henry was manipulating his pucker with a skill of a God. The way his teeth recklessly chewed on his ass like he owned it without so much as a pause for breath was amazing and it sent his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Much more when his bearded, scruffy face had scratched his delicate skin and pushed its way forward as if burying himself into it, with his tongue providing a soothing alternate that made him no less horny. He could do nothing but buck his hips up then push his ass back, as if begging for more.

“Fuck, eat my boy-pussy!” Justin screamed, the needy and desperate tone alongside his word-choice would have embarrassed him if he had not been so turned on. He couldn’t resist - panting as he felt the male start teasing him even more. He panted out hard, shuddering as he bite his bottom lip. Each and every little touch caused him to shiver and gasp.

A finger pressed into him and Justin bucked his hips up violently at the sudden intrusion. Henry pressed one of his big hands over his ass, causing those perfect globes to ripple with the impact, and pushed him back down to the bed. The finger sunk in slowly, stretching Justin open.

“Hmm, fuck you are tight,” Henry groaned as he worked that digit deeper between the cleft of Justin’s cheeks, feeling the virginal rosebud pushing against him. With a grunt of frustration he gripped the singer by the hips and hoisted his ass up, spreading Justin’s ass wide. Henry’s mouth clamped over the opening as he began to run his tongue along Justin’s ass once more. Henry had deflowered many a young lad and knew his dick wasn’t exactly a size for beginners. If Justin was struggling with a finger he would need more relaxation. Satisfied the boy’s hole was sufficiently lubed from his spit he pushed his finger in with a sudden and deep movement.

Justin pressed his palms to his eyes as he rocked his hips with the rhythm of that finger and that mouth still lovingly opening up his untouched rosebud with his tongue. The sensation had transitioned from uncomfortable into one of pure pleasure. “Oh Sh-shit” came Justin’s breathless reply as his fingers scrunched the bedsheets underneath him, before arching his back and yelping as Henry slid another finger in.

“Oh that ass is getting hungry now,” Henry grinned, his shoulders moving back and forth as those digits slid in and out Justin’s quivering rosebud with increasing ease, earning Justin a sharp slap across his ass from Henry’s outstretched hand. “Yeah, whose a good little bottom-boy?” Henry asked, followed by a sharp crack as his hand left yet another red mark against the singer’s cheeks.

“Fu - FUCK ME!” Justin begged, the neediness brought on by that divine touch. He had always been a top. He had never had a man touch his ass. And now he had a finger inside his tight ass, feeling his untouched prostate that squirmed under Henry’s touch.

Henry’s free hand closed around Justin’s neck and pulled the squirming boy’s head up and whispered in his ear, “Say it again? You sure? You don’t sound like you want it enough.”

Justin whimpered as that finger slid out, the singer pushing his ass up in desperation, “Fuck me, fuck me hard!” Justin pleaded, thumping his fist against the mattress, “Please Daddy!”

“Now that’s what I wanted to hear,” Henry grinned, grabbing the lube with which he began to coat his shaft. The actor’s hand glided along the thickness of his cock until it shone with a coating of the slippery stuff, the healthy amount of precum which leaked from his cock mixing into the soltution.

Henry couldn’t suppress (Nor did he try) the thrill of entering the sexy young boy for the first time, eyes gleaming as he rested his hefty cock between the Singer’s outstanding ass. Henry’s eyes closed over in pure pleasure as he heard the needy whine the thickness of his cock elicited, before he grunted and grabbed the Canadian’s waist.

Justin felt his spine shiver as he was hoisted onto all fours and felt Henry push the small of his back down, while spreading his thighs wide and open. Justin let out a whimper as he felt that wet cock-head of the actors slide teasingly between his cheeks, pressing against the tightness of his pucker.

“Get ready,” Henry’s gravelly voice warned as he slid the thickness of his shaft inside the teen singer. Justin was tight, almost too tight, yet Henry continued to plunge downwards in a slow, undeniable motion. “Oh fuck, that feels good!” Henry groaned, his nails digging into the boy’s ass.

Justin didn’t reply, his knuckles going white as he grabbed the mattress tight - biting down on the pillow as that dick speared him. Henry was hung alright, the older man’s cock made his eyes cross as each inch slid inside his virgin rear. Justin looked over his shoulder and the sight made his cock twitch - Henry’s face was a picture of ravenous hunger, the older man’s head was facing upwards with his eyes closed. The actor’s jaw hung open in obvious pleasure while his abdomen crashed into Justin’s buttocks.

Justin grit his teeth, he had topped enough times to know what bottom’s where supposed to do and he was filled with a desire to bring Henry every inch of please. The singer arched his back and spread his legs to give the older hunk better access to his insides.

Justin was rewarded for his efforts as an extra couple of inches sunk deep inside him, just enough to hit his prostate with the force of Henry’s powerful thrusts. “H-oly Sh-sh-it!” Justin said, his voice unsteady as his body shaked with the force of Henry’s larger body slamming against him. Henry’s cock hitting that sweet spot inside his ass had sent a whole new sensation of ectasy washing over his body. Now that Henry had gotten Justin’s ass somewhat accustomed he was hitting that mark more and more.

“Fuck, Daddy! Don’t Stop” Justin voice was a tough rougher and higher as Henry slammed back in, balls deep in a single stroke. The teenager bucked like a coltish bronco, his passage tightening and squeezing around Henry's cock as the Canadian adjusted and then he put his head down and raised his ass, arching his back, instinctively bearing down to give the muscle stud a tighter, deeper fuck.

The sudden wildly hard and deep pounding, piston-fast, had him so breathless he could only make raw, almost animal sounds of pleasure, his body being pushed forward with every stroke, only to be pulled back on that massive cock by Henry's strong, large hands, wrapped around the boy's hips as though they were curved just for his grip.

Which made Henry’s next move much more easier as his fingers tightened around Justin’s waist and hoisted the boy up off the bed, making the Canadian squeal as Henry grabbed his thighs and let him slide down his cock. “Jesus, your tight,” Henry whispered in Justin’s ear, the hunk’s breath hot and heavy against the singer’s ear, “Heh, going to be a lot less tight after this.”

Justin was in ecstasy as the Englishman’s cock opened him up, in complete disbelief he had waited this long to bottom. He had never felt pleasure like it, the sensations running like quicksilver down his spine was unreal and being handled like a ragdoll for Henry’s own pleasure added a whole other dimension to the sexual awakening. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, seeing Henry’s powerful body dripping with sweat while Justin bounced on top of his cock - his own member swinging willdy with each thrust - was too much.

“Henr - woah - Henry,” Justin said urgently, “If you don’t slow down I’m going to -” But it was too late. he knew he was past the point of no return, precum already shooting out his wildy twitching cock. "Shit, too late, just keep going, I … love this. I want this all the time. Want you! DADDY!" That last word was shouted out as the boy bucked his hips out with his cock into the air, his ass tightening almost painfully around Henry’s shaft as Justin came so hard he couldn't see, practically spraying cum. The thick eruption of semen shot out and splashed across Justin’s stomach, his cock jerking wildly so another rope shot and hit the carpet while another splattered across the window.

Justin felt himself sag in Henry’s grip, utterly spent from the most intense orgasm of his life. Yet he wasn’t prepared for the fact Henry was far from done. Indeed Justin’s orgasm seemed to fuel the English actor to pound Justin’s virginal ass even harder. Justin had little option but to lie against Henry’s chest and feel the mammoth cock stretch his ass, too tired to participate. The singer was panting, sweaty and in bliss while Henry drived every inch of his dick like a piston inside him.

“Fuck, your a good little slut for Daddy, aren’t you?” Henry was whispering in Justin’s ear, beads of sweat dripping from his brow as he held the boy aloft. He couldn’t hold back any longer, the teenager’s tight ass had been too much of a fantasy for the English hunk and the boy was a natural bottom.

“Daddy is going to fuck his boy’s pussy in front of everybody,” he smirked as he half-carried half-fucked Justin over the wall-to-ceiling window of his bedroom and pushed the boy against the glass.

As Henry’s cock buried itself on landing Justin’s cock, chest and face met the cool glass which pressed against his skin. Henry wrapped the boy’s legs around his waist, allowing one of his hands to slam against the glass as he powerfucked the jock. THis face was pressed against the cool glass of the bay window, he claws at the smooth glass, His mouth wide open in no doubt a scream of pleasure. Henry stands behind him, naked as the day he was born, muscular and powerful body on display for any who cared to look up to see. He has a handful of his dark hair, yanking His head back and pressing his mouth to his as his hips brutally thrusts—back and forth, back and forth, back and forth— Justin’s head reverberating with the momentum against the window.

Justin suddenly had the thought that if a passer by could see them, even vaguely, it would take just a quick picture on their phone before it was on every front page in the country. The thought strangely aroused him, the idea that Justin’s face twisted in expressions of pure ectasy limp in Henry’s arm as the English stud pounded him being plastered in every magazine across the world got his dick hard once again. He was in the throes of pleasure, and he never wanted Henry to ever stop fucking him. Justin pushes back, matching force and speed with Joe and fucking himself onto his cock as if to please the older man.

“Oh fuck, I’m close, so close baby!” Henry’s laboured breathing sounded behind Justin’s neck, the actor’s grip around Justin’s knees getting shakey. But Justin was too close to yet another orgasm to care:

                                                           

“Yes Daddy!” He whined, “Cum in me, fuck your little boypussy and oh!” Justin’s thighs quivered, his eyes screwed up as he he began to pant, his feet fidgeting almost wildy before his eyes shot open and Henry pressed down on the Singer's head hard, thrusting every inch deep betwwen his ass as he filled him with hot thick cum. He cried out in pleasure, arching his back while curling his toes, a potent load erupting from his head and filling Justin’s ass with a hot, wet feeling that pushed him over the edge.

"Oh, Henry …" Justin whispered, the singer's hips flexed and twitched as he let out a low growling sound, before his final orgasm painted the window with a thick film of Bieber's seed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Zac Efron is the latest addition to the MCU cast, where a certain coworker will show him just how friendly they all are.


	3. A Marvel of a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac Efron is the latest addition to the MCU lineup, after visiting the set for his first movie he meets Tom Holland in his dressing room.

* * *

 

“So what are you most excited about in this impressive new role as Gambit, Zac?” The reporter asked as she scribbled furiously into her notepad.

 

Zac Efron, the former Disney Star turned Hollywood Hunk was sitting across the reporter scribbling the transcript of their interview at a breakneck pace. He was lounging in a tank-top and shorts combo on the set of his latest project, Marvel’s upcoming Gambit movie. The news had been released to the press yesterday and so, Zac had been subjected to interview after interview that day in between rehearsals.

 

“Well, for me, it would definitely be working with such an amazing cast,” Zac replied, having answered that question for the fifth time that day. “Some amazing talent has signed onto Marvel Studious, some of whose careers I’ve been following for years.”

 

Once finished recording Zac’s answer, the reporter opened her mouth to ask another question before his director popped his head through the door, “Zac, we need you back on set in an hour. Wrap this up and get changed.”

 

Making his apologies and goodbyes, Zac left the reporter with some feeling of relief, pleased to be free for now from the relentless cycle of press that came hand in hand with these franchises. They had been doing mostly dress rehearsals on-set, occasionally filming some footage for marketing and in-between acting Zac had been training at the gym for the stunts on show. He had just finished one such workout before the interview, so he badly needed to shower before getting changed. His clothes felt tight as the material stuck to his skin with the sweat that coated his body.

 

Once in his dressing room, Zac threw of his tank top almost immediately, revealing just how much the former Disney star had beefed up since those days. Doing the same with his shorts and briefs, soon the actor was naked and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

 

The water cascaded down Zac’s musculature, the actor feeling the tension in his well-formed muscles melting away with the hot water flowing across his body. Zac proceeded to lather himself with shower-gel, the lemon and mint soap transforming into suds that slid across his firm flesh.

 

Stepping out the shower, the dripping jock towelled himself roughly dry before he grabbed a pair of Speedos he had lying around and slipped them on. His body still damp from the shower, the material grew tight around the sculpted curves of his thighs and ass as the fabric grew heavy with moisture. The swimwear was riding dangerously low on his hips, showing off his smooth pelvis as he adjusted the waistband over the curve of his ample ass.

 

Zac walked back inside his dressing room shirtless with steam evaporating into the air as his body dried. When he got there, however, a sight was waiting for him that made his jaw drop. His fellow Marvel cast mate, Tom Holland, was sitting on his couch sniffing the discarded underwear he had dropped onto the floor. Spotting Zac, he put down the pair of briefs and gave him a friendly smile, “Oh hi!” The English twink said, complete unperturbed by Zac walking in, “Glad to finally meet you. Been meaning to drop in and welcome you to the cast.”

 

Zac blinked, “Eh … and the underwear-sniffing, dude?”

 

Tom shrugged, “Oh, just getting myself ready. You know the cast of the MCU are all really close, yeah?”

 

A suspicion was growing in Zac’s mind about where this was going that made his lips grin and his groin swell. “Oh yeah?”

“So let me show you just how close we are!” Tom stood up, head crouching slightly as he planted a foot on both sides of Zac chest before pulled the waistband of his shorts down, struggling out the material as the fell in a pool around his ankles. Tom was wearing a hot-pink jockstrap, the material was scrunched and pulled by the protrusion which mean they barely covered the round, pert cheeks of his muscle ass. The thick lump of meat was impressive as it stood casting a shadow over his heavy, full sack, legs slightly spread to proudly display it.

 

Leaning back down, Tom began using his tongue to lather every inch of Zac’s rock-hard musculature with his mouth, starting with the actor’s nipples. Nibbling the tender nubs made the bulge in Efron’s crotch sway as his cock hardened another couple of inches. Tom then slid his tongue along the valley of Zac’s pecs before moving along the cobblestone abs that adorned Zac’s abdomen. Tom slipped off Zac’s briefs with his teeth before his eyes bulged at the monster that sprung free. Tom groaned as if he had never seen such a delicious cock and, almost as if to prove this, his hand began to grope Zac's cock harder, sliding back and forth across that long shaft, inching slowly away from the base. Tom almost didn't want to look directly at it. Feeling it was more than enough, his heart started to beat faster the longer he went, he could only guess the size but it felt absolutely, incredibly, and utterly massive in his hand.

 

Taking the hunk's shaft he wrapped his thick lips around the glistening head of the jock's shaft, firmly sucking on the fleshy pink of his glans as he stroked, before gripping the hunk's thick thighs, as Tom's head bobbed up and down with a steady and quick rhythm, his hand’s firm grip following his chin as he slid his lips along part of Zac’s shaft. Groaning he treated Zac’s firm ass to a squeeze as he clung to his cheeks for supports, feeling the resistance his throat gave to the massive cock. Eyes watering, he pushed on, spearing his throat until he had taken it all. The only time he paused was to look up at Zac as if seeking his approval.

 

Zac was surprised by Tom’s eagerness, but didn’t hesitate to capitalise on the development. His hands held the muscle twink’s head firmly atop his shaft and held him down, feeling the boy’s grip on his bare ass tighten as his nails dug into the firm muscle. “Urgh,” was Tom’s indecipherable response to Zac’s cock embedded deep inside his throat as pools of saliva leaked out his mouth.

 

“That’s the stuff, fuck, you know how hard I’m going to nut after this?” Zac asked, sliding Tom’s head up and down that thick shaft with a reckless abandon. Those lips moved along the actor’s cock with the most delicious, wet sensation accompanied by the moist “glurk” sounds of Tom’s throat being thoroughly used. Zac could feel a bead of sweat slide down his temple, his eyes closed tight as he felt his sack slap against Tom’s throat and his cock spurt thick droplets of precum down the twink’s throat.

 

“Shit, I’m close,” He grunted, his feet twitching as he struggled to maintain his stamina. Yet the restraint melted as soon as Tom slid his finger inside his ass, tickling his prostate and making Zac see white. Tom would feel Zac’s hands push his head down, the man’s back arching while his legs spasmed and load after load of his seed erupted inside the English actor’s mouth. The release of Zac load took quite some time, after which the American sagged over the boy as he recovered his breath. “Fucking hell, that was intense,” he breathed, wiping his forehead, wincing as Tom spent some time sucking his spent cock of every last drop of cum.

 

“Fuck,” Tom said, his eyes wide, his open mouth showing the droplets of cum that clung to his tongue and cheeks, “Your still hard.”

 

“You fucking bet,” Zac laughed as Tom’s hand was sliding along his wet cock as if pumping a flat tyre, “Been a while since, well, you know?”

 

“Heh,” Tom laughed, “Don’t I?”

 

Zac laughed, scooping the young actor up into his arms and carrying him to the bed, before depositing him face down into the mattress.

 

Tom was lying on the bed with his chin resting on his folded arms and his hips raised high to show his round, ample bubble butt on display framed by the hot-pink jockstrap he wore. “Shit,” Zac groaned as he applied a generous application of lube onto his cock, “That ass is something else. Hold on tight, here I -”

 

“FUCK YES!” Tom shouted as Zac slid his thick cock inside the other actor’s rear, pushing himself in until the tip of his rigid member pressed against Tom’s prostate. As Zac pulled out and thrust in deep once more, his stomach met Tom’s ass due to the boy pushing back hard. They developed a symbiotic rhythm, Zac not-so-much fucking Tom as the younger male was milking his shaft with his ass.

 

 “Oh Fuck, now we’re talking!” Zac exclaimed as his hips slammed into Tom with more freedom. Zac was loving those contracted abs beneath his fingers as he railed him stupid. Not shy about hurting him. Adoring how Tom's ass was thrusting back. Really taking him to the hilt. Only picking up with renewed vigour as the dirty talk came into play. Reaching down to spread Tom's cheeks and make him show off that boy-pussy as he rammed it into a nice, Zac-sized gape.

 

“Oh! Fuck! Harder Zac! Deeper! FUCK ME!” Tom was shouting as his face was twisted into a expression of pure pleasure. His own body had a sheen of sweat and the sheets under them already had a small wet spot where lube and precum, forced out of that slick, tight little boy-cunt with each deep probing from Zac, slid down Tom's taint and ass and stained the sheets. He shivered at the feel of the sweat dropping on his face and groaned.

 

“Hey, you guys look like your having fun,” Said a deep, Australian voice behind Zac which cause him to start in shock. Thick, long fingers curled around his shoulder to keep him in place as the blonde hunk of the Marvel Universe, Chris Hemsworth, steadied the younger Actor.

 

“Hey, Chris,” Tom called out with a giggle from over his shoulder, pushing the fat globes of his ass against Zac’s cock in protest at the pause in getting fucked.

 

“Need some extra fire-power, Tom?” Chris asked, and Zac could distinctly hear the wet sounds of someone stroking their cock with a healthy amount of lube. Chris’ breath was growing quicker against the back of Zac’s throat as the Australian actor began to shuffle and change position behind Zac.

 

“Wait, what are you - OH JESUS!” Zac shouted out, his legs shooting out and his eyes widened as such a thick beast of a cock began to push in, followed by those few inches. Working deeper as Zac's open mouth let a moan escape from the dark haired male.

 

Jason whimpered out as he felt that huge member working its way deeper. His whimpers and moans starting to be come heavy as his breath got caught in his throat. Never had he taken a cock this big. One that was pushing him to his very limits. So much so that when Chris’ clapped against his thick ass cheek, his tight hole gripped around that invading shaft. Gripping it hard as if hungry for more. The jock’s eyes rolled back as he felt that cock slip in. Much deeper than Zac had ever thought possible. Just how big was the hunky Australian’s dick?

 

Then Chris’s arms slammed on either side of Zac’s chest and he raised his perfect muscle ass high into the air, before slamming down and ramming his cock to the very hilt inside Zac’s ass. The hunky youth’s eyes bulged as the biggest cock he ever felt stretched his insides. Tom let out a pleased moan as the impact of Chris’ hulking frame sent Zac’s cock deep inside the hungry twink’s hole.

 

Hemsworth spread his legs wide, resting his body weight on the tip of his toes he lifted his hips up and proceeded to perform what Tom had christened “Thor’s Jackhammer.” Zac’s cheeks rippled as Chris’ hips crashed against them as the hunky actor swung himself into Zac like a pendulum. Zac couldn’t believe how good he felt, with the blonde Adonis behind him hitting his prostate and then some, coupled with Tom’s ass sheathing his cock like a tight pussy.

 

 

Shifting pace, Hemsworth’s thrusting slowed down until each time Chris propelled himself back it was with enough force to lift the two men an inch or two forward. Chris slammed his hands down on Zac’s shoulder blades burying the jock’s face into Tom’s chest as he placed his hand against the back of Zac’s head. Gripping the shorn locks of the man's hair he pulled slightly as Chris spread his own legs far apart, raising that perfect muscle butt high into the air as the actor prepared himself.

 

“Whose.” He said, watching that shaft slide up out of Zac’s rear until only that fat cocktip remained inside. “Your.” At the second word Chris let his body weight fall, using gravity to assist as he slammed every one of those twelve inches deep inside Zac’s sanctum. “Fucking. Daddy. I’m. Your. Daddy. Say. It.” Each word of Hemsworth’s was punctuated with the same motion, Chris pile-driving Zac’s ass with enough force he slammed both him and Tom’s body into the mattress before the boys bounced up off the bed a few inches with Chris’ retreat, just to be propelled back down when he met Chris’ descending torso. The hunk was swinging back and forth as Chris fucked, the bed itself moving inch by inch across the room as the giant of a man’s strength caused it to move.

 

“You! You’re our Daddy!” Both Zac and Tom cried out, clinging to each other in ecstasy. It was that moment that Zac felt a hot, wet eruption of Tom’s cum that splashed across his abdomen and stomach. Tom was panting, sweat dripping from his temples as he lay there spent. It was too much for Zac, who released his own load inside the twink’s rear.

 

“Hgnnn, FUCK." Chris shouted just as the first wave of ecstasy rolled through him like a tsunami, his knees buckling as that first rope shot out with the force of a gunshot. Chris spasmed and jerked as he emptied thick load after thick load inside his young colleague.

 

Chris pushed the small of his back down and widened his thighs, spearing his thickness into Tom, owning every inch of him. His muscles clamped tight, including his cock and pucker, his back arched as he released his cry. He dug his nails into his thighs, feeling his legs quiver as the final bolt of seed emptied inside the actor.

 

Chris’s large hand shoved Tom’s head down onto Zac, pinning the youth between two men, Tom’s face planted on the former Disney star’s chest. The teen’s back arched up at him, giving him the leverage to intensify his thrusts. Stuffing every fat inch of his dick into his squelching ass again and again, fucking him brutally, his fat shaft working his asshole. He was like an animal, going on pure instinct, filled with heat, with pleasure, with thirst.

 

He didn't stop, his body sweaty as he continued to pound him, his round, muscle ass clenching and his toes curling as he came. The well-fucked bottom was pushed hard against the glass and held down tight by the heavier male as Chris was driven feral with the intensity of his orgasm.

 

He began pushing his cheeks apart he nuzzled the side of the defiled actor’s neck, before at last, his final rope of cum shot out. His breath heavy, his body shaking slightly from the release Chris relaxed his weight, collapsing on top of the boy. Tom let out a slight whimper as he eventual pulled out and rolled over onto the floor, breathing heavily. "Not bad..." he drawled his voice full of warm humour.


	4. Strip That Down For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Payne meets Cameron Dallas on-set at a photoshoot for Hugo Boss and Calvin Clein. Wearing nothing but their underwear the pair soon find themselves urgently needing some time alone ...

 

>                               

 

 

 

“Shit … I’m close.” Liam Payne, former member of the band One Direction, moaned out as he leaned his head back into the couch. Niall Horan his fellow ex-bandmate, was busy stroking his cock with his hand with a look of awe over his face. The slippery feeling of Liam’s cock in his hand felt amazing, as was the sight of the lube he had coated Liam’s shaft with glistening against his bandmate’s ripped abdomen.

 

He had came round to Liam’s house just to hangout, but they had got to talking about Niall’s encounter with Justin Bieber a couple of months back and well … one thing led to another. Niall moves to taste Liam’s orbs, his mouth vacuuming one in between his lips. "Fuck." Liam moaned, as his cock visibly lurched near Niall’s's mouth. Not finished, Niall’s mouth moved along Liam’s thigh before moving up, along his abdomen towards his adonis belt and eventually towards the other boy’s nipple.

 

“FUCK!” Liam shouted out as the Irish singers mouth enclosed his nipple in a warm, wet embrace as the other boy thrust his hips into Niall’s tight, oily embrace. “Uuugh,” Liam let out as thick ropes of cum shot out his cock and onto his chest, not to mention Niall’s hair.

 

“That … was … great,” Liam said, his chest heaving with deep breaths and beads of sweat ran down his abdomen and chest.

 

“Your telling me!” Niall chirped happily as he licked a stray wad of Liam’s cum that had landed on his hand.

 

“If I didn’t have this photoshoot tomorrow at 5am, I’d fuck you right now,” Liam growled, grabbing Niall’s ass and squeezing it.

 

Niall nestled into the crook of Liam’s armpit, “That’s the Hugo Boss one, yeah?”

 

Liam nodded, “Yeah, it’s a cross-over with Calvin Klein, Cameron Dallas is the other model.”

 

“Oh well,” Niall said happily, “Least I’ll have something to jerk off into when the photos come out.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Looking great, Liam, Cameron - stick your tongue out to the camera!” The photographer shouted, the flash of the camera illuminating the studio with brief explosions of light. Liam stood with his arms crossed, a moody expression on his face while Cameron Dallas stood behind him pulling goofy faces at the camera. 

 

Both boys where clad in their respective brand’s underwear - Cameron in a pair of classic white Calvin Kleins while Liam had on a pair of forest green Hugo Boss briefs. “Right, that’s enough for now, I’m going to look over these and we can have another go tomorrow.”

 

As the photographer left, Cameron felt a surge of excitement at the departure. Part of it was the adrenaline of an intense photoshoot, the other was what the Social-Media Star couldn’t help but notice during that time.

 

Liam. His crotch to be specific. The basket of the underwear, he’d noticed, was so distended and bloated with Liam's massive meat that the pouch hung lower than the hems on his thighs reached. The Singer was clearly endowed with truly impressive physical qualities in more than one department.

 

Cameron had an unrivalled knowledge of the sexual activities of his fellow celebrities, well known for being one of the most enthusiastic bottoms to a number of stars. He had heard Liam was a total top but not as promiscuous as Cameron would have hoped. Yet he wasn’t afraid of rejection and he would never forgive himself if he forego the opportunity to make a pass at Liam Payne.

 

Playfully, the teen walked over to Liam and snapped the elastic of his underwear against Liam's waist, his other hand dragging nails down his back. “What the fuck-!?” 

 

Cameron winked, “What’s the matter?” He said innocently, hands tracing the ridges of Liam’s well muscled chest, “Judging by that bulge your packing you need some relief.”

 

Liam raised an eyebrow, a slight smile twitching at the corner of his lips. Cameron may have heard of Liam’s reputation - or lack thereof - as not fucking everything that moved but that was mostly due to having a few good fuck buddies that kept his needs well-sated. But that wasn’t to say he would turn down a quick lay that presented himself. “I’ll have you know I’m not even hard yet,” He smirked, “That’s just it’s size.”

 

“Oh? Let me take a closer look,” Cameron replied, his eyelids fell to half-hood his eyes, sultry and licking his lips as he descended down onto his knees in the floor, both hands at Liam's hips. He mouthed against the singer’s bulge, mouth hot, and then proceeded to suck along his still-clothed length, pushing his face to his crotch with a moan of want. It made the boy sound like a whore, but why wouldn't he? He'd been fantasizing about this for years, having followed Liam’s progress into bulking up into the stud he was now. “Yep,” he breathed, “Definitely feel it getting bigger, guess you where telling the truth.”

 

Liam bit his lower lip as a feral look of satisfaction overtook his features, “Come on, lets get out of here … your place or mine?”

 

Cameron grinned, his delight at a successful seduction obvious, “Mine!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

As Liam drove them in his car, a sleek and black Lamborghini, Cameron could feel the urgency that fuelled the singer’s driving. Cameron grinned, knowing that Liam was as eager as he was to get to his house and start fucking. A mischievous thought sprung in the Instagram star’s mind and no sooner had it entered was Cameron leaning down and unbuckling Liam’s belt.

 

“What are you - Oh! Fuck!” Liam moaned out as his car swerved quite abrubtly on the road, so distracted by the sudden delicious feeling on Cameron wrapping his lips around his cock. Carmeron’s head was busy bobbing up and down above Liam’s groin, savouring the taste of the other man’s precum glazed cock with gusto.

 

Liam’s eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the road, yet one hand was off the steering wheel and was entwined in Cameron’s hair, guiding his head as it made it’s exquisite journey along his shaft. When they finally arrived at Cameron’s house, the metal gates of the grounds swinging open, Liam was thrusting roughly down his gullet.

 

Only when the car had stopped did Cameron eventually surface, gasping slightly as Liam tucked his spit-soaked member back into his jeans. “Come on,” He said, opening the door, “Get in so I can fuck the shit out of you.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Oh fuck, that feels great!” Cameron moaned out as he scrunched the bedsheets with his hands. They where in his bedroom, Cameron lying on his stomach while Liam kneeling on the floor with his head buried between the pert cheeks of Cameron’s ass. He spread his legs a little, giving the other man access to that sweet, smooth valley between his ass cheeks and then gasped again at the feeling of a thick finger tracing his pucker, teasing and exploring and stimulating nerves that made his toes curl.

 

 

Liam grinned at Cameron’s reaction, noting just how responsive the muscular twink was to the singer’s touch. He eaherly slid a finger inside Cameron’s ass, finding that sweet spot, and felt Cameron’s whole body tense and Liam could feel the teenager's ass clenching around the finger as Cameron yelped, "Oh fuck!" 

 

Cameron was having a hard time catching his breath, his lean body glittering with sweat and his eyes wide and heated. The second finger made it even better, the burn of it stretching him adding a counterpoint of discomfort that somehow enhanced the pleasure. His passage was so tight and hot around Liam's fingers, the muscles pulling at them in a way that hinted how good it would feel for the singer to sink that huge cock into the teenager. “Come on, fuck me!” He cried out, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

 

Liam gave the model’s ass a sharp slap, “Oh yeah? You sure?” Liam teased, standing up and fishing his cock out of his briefs and resting it between the other man’s ass. “You really want this?”

 

“Yes!” Cameron whined, lifting his ass up and wiggling it desperately.

 

 

“Well, you asked for it …” Liam said, spreading his legs as he positioned his cock’s head on Cameron’s rosebud. Cameron soon found his wish fulfilled as Liam’s shaft entered him and the singer swung his hips in a short, forceful thrust to propel his cock deep inside the model.

 

“Fucking hell!” he swore, his knuckles whitening as he gripped the bedsheets tight. Even now the heat and silky smoothness of his rear slid around his cock; and because of the earlier work and efforts when Cameron clenched and positioned himself there was the sense of beckoning, of welcoming, of that glove wanting to be filled.

 

“Daddy” he squeaked as his cock which literally spat out a few drops of precum.

 

“Oh? You like that?” Liam said as he pulled Cameron’s hair, lifting the boy’s head up from where he had buried it inside the mattress. Encouraged by Cameron’s words and the the tight, squeezing sensation around his manhood only encouraging Liam to give more. He didn't proceed with a slow, kind pace. He didn't help him ease onto it. He _rammed_ Cameron, taking him as his own, thrusting with increasing power and fury as he pounded himself into that tight ass to try to drive Cameron quite insane. He leaned over him, going to kiss and bite at his throat like a feral predator, huffing heatedly, in need of more air to power the exercise.

 

Cameron was in heaven, his dick swinging wildly as he was railed by the singer with an intensity he hadn’t expected. Cameron’s mouth was wide open while his back arched more as the cock sank in deeper, his back glistened with a mixture of humidity and sweat. Then he felt Liam’s hand around his neck which sent a shiver down his spine, the possessiveness of the gesture made his toes curl. His lips slowly closed around the finger, running his tongue along the tip as he sucks harshly on the invading digit. 

 

Liam was loving every minute of their encounter, how eager Cameron was and the submissive nature that getting dicked-down seemed to bring out in the model, Every time he slammed those hips up, Liam gave a grunt, his cock throbbed and that tingling only getting stronger as precum splattered over those walls. "Cameron work that fucking ho......", his words cut off as Cameron nearly howled out in pleasure and shot a load of thick cum over the sheets as Cameron went limp beneath him and succumbed to his orgasm.

 

Pushing Liam over the edge, the singer gave a few more erratic, frantic thrusts but eventually his own climax hit him and right there. "FUCK! Cameron!", Liam heard himself shouting out in pure pleasure and right there he emptied himself inside Cameron, the precious seconds of pure ecstasy washing over his mind until at last it was over.

 

"Well," Cameron said, panting heavily as he brushed his tousled hair away from his eyes, "That was something."

 

"Oh, don't get too comfy," Liam said, slipping out of Cameron and rolling onto his back beside the Instagram star, "That was just round one ..."

 

Liam was true to his word and Cameron spent the rest of the day learning what it meant to truly get fucked senseless. By the time Liam's sexual appetites had been sated, the model was lying in a pit of his own sweat covered in a mixture of the two boy's cum. Not to mention barely able to wheeze out the goodbye as Liam made his leave. Yet he did manage to extract a promise from the singer before he left, however.

 

Same time next week.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
